Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie
Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie is a Rock 'N' Roll Winnie the Pooh movie created by brerdaniel. It premiered on YouTube on July 1st 2009. A remake version will be made by BrerDanielMovie93 somewhere in the near future. Plot It is the last day of the school year for Goofy's 14-year-old son Max, who has a plan to shed his "Goof" label and impress his girlfriend, Roxanne. Max and his two friends PJ and Bobby along with Winnie the Pooh and his friends hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where Max performs while costumed as Powerline. The performance succeeds in making Max a school celebrity, but Mazur stops the music and the group of friends are sent to his office. Roxanne speaks with Max and agrees to go with him to a party where Powerline's concert will be aired live, but Mazur telephones Goofy and forewarns him that Max may end up with a criminal record and face capital punishment on an electric chair. In desperation, Goofy decides to take Max, Pooh, and his friends on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny, Idaho, following a map route he and his father took years ago. Max, whose popularity had boosted after his concert, is not too pleased with this but stops by Roxanne's to call off their date but then lies to her about Goofy knowing Powerline, and he will be on stage at the concert. Roxanne falls for this. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Goofy and Max's trip is not the most enjoyable, Goofy unintentionally humiliating Max at a possum-based theme park. They camp soon after, encountering Goofy's friend Pete and son PJ, Pete advising Goofy to keep Max under his control. Goofy takes Max fishing and performs the Perfect Cast fishing technique, which ultimately lures the legendary Bigfoot to their camp. Seeing the approaching Bigfoot, Pete and PJ flee, leaving the seven to spend the night with Bigfoot. Max discovers the map route and alters it to Los Angeles, where the concert is to take place. Goofy decides to make Max the navigator of the trip, the seven going to several locations that satisfy both of them. They stop by a motel where they meet Pete and PJ again, Pete overhearing Max and the others telling PJ about altering the map and he then tells Goofy, who at first disbelieves him but then finds the map himself. The next day, Goofy, Max, and the others come to a junction, one leading to Idaho, the other to California. In a panic, Max chooses the route to California, causing Goofy to stop the car and stomp off in anger. The car drives off on its own due to Goofy forgetting to set the brake, the two Goofs (along with our heroes) pursuing it and arguing until they crash into a river, where they eventually rekindle their relationship. The two nearly plummet down a waterfall with a bottomless drop but Max saves Goofy with the Perfect Cast. The seven go to Los Angeles and both end up on stage with Powerline, watched by Pete, PJ, and Roxanne on separate televisions. After retuning Pooh and his friends to the 100 Acre Wood, Max and Goofy return to Roxanne's house in their now wrecked car, Max revealing the truth to Roxanne but she accepts it and admits she always had feelings for him ever since he first said "Ahyuck". Goofy is blown upward by his exploding car, but safely falls, crashing through the porch roof of Roxanne's house, and is introduced to her by Max. Trivia *Pooh first met Goofy in Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. *This is a PAL film with PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, and NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie. *Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck made a cameo in this film during the On The Open Road scene. *''A Goofy Movie'' was first released on DVD in 2000, the same year that The Tigger Movie was released in theaters. *Both Winnie the Pooh and Pete were voiced by Jim Cummings. Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | Action/Adventure films | DisneyDaniel93